wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-27242792-20130407204808
So, I decided this story curve. Dimensional anomalies occur in each of our dimensions (including the real world, with Twilight the Lexiconian Casrules, who plans to help us), and we all end up in Fair City. There, we meet WordGirl and find out we are all from Lexicon. A mysterious and powerful villain from Lexicon (Not Miss Power!), who threatened the princesses and the royal family ten years ago, causing the king and queen to release all the children into different dimensions, finds out that the princesses are all in one place. He arrives in Fair City and tries to destroy us. When that doesn't work, he scatters us across the dimensions, without our superpowers, but we exit them and travel to Lexicon. We're not scattered in some random dimensions, actually. The villain (haven't decided his name) put each of us in a different one of our home dimension group (Pokemon, MLP, Winx Club, etc.) that each of us would be the worst in. I actually haven't thought this much out, but here is my current list. Alexis: Originally from Pokemon; goes to MLP, without any of her Pokemon or Poke Balls. The only things she has are her Pokedex and her Xtranciever, which are both useless here (Pokedex for obvious reasons, Xtranciever cannot communicate between dimensions). Since she isn't experienced with Pokemon and doesn't know much about other friendship, she was placed here. She also must learn how to fight creatures without the help of other creatures or capsules. And since she's now a pony, she has trouble walking on four feet. Abigail: Originally from Sofia the First; goes to Pokemon. She came from a relatively safe world, with only the princess to worry about, and went to a relatively dangerous world with powerful creatures that she has to watch out for. She has nothing but an unconfident, untrained Oshawott and an empty Poke Ball (both Alexis's). Lol, you wish you had the power to talk to animals like Sofia. (I really don't know much about STF, I only watched the Once Upon a Princess trailer.) Misty: Originally from MLP; goes to real world. (She became her humanoid form when she came out of Equestria.) She has to go from living as a pony to living as a human. She must learn human etiquette and behaviors. And let's face it: Life is boring. (For me at least.) It's also hard in some ways, especially school (for Mist). And for kid-friendly purposes, let's leave out the, uh, maturing part. Jessica: Originally from Avengers; goes to Sofia the First. I thought that she wouldn't know a lot about responsibility, kindness, or magic, so I decided to put her there. Plus the idea might seem silly to her, as she's a teenager (?) living in a serious fandom. Twilight: Originally from the real world; goes to Winx Club. Since she's used to reality, she doesn't know a lot about magic, especially controlling, utilizing, and defending against it. She's probably not familiar with real-world villains, but Winx Club is full of evil spirits. Lucinda: Originally from Winx Club; goes to the Avengers universe. Basically this was the only one left, but it still works…somewhat. Having relied on magic her whole life, she now needs to focus on strength and power. (I tried to incorporate personality into the choices, but I don't really know them except for Alexis's and Abigail's.) Like it? Hate it? Reply! Again, I haven't put much thought into this. DISCLAIMER: Much of this information was based on assumptions based on prior knowledge of the series. If I got something completely wrong, please let me know. Thank you.